Sloane Belicion
Sloane Belicion (born November 17, 1994) is an American-Filipino actress and model. She is best known for her role of Shay Kim in the Wiki Channel hit series Nerd Girls and Maya Perks in Honeybees, a popular TV show on VH1. In 2015, she starred in the Wiki Channel original movie, Sleight of Hand, and before then had a supporting role in Temple Run. Early life Sloane Belicion was born in Montpelier, Vermont. Her mother, Paula Belicion is of Filipino descent while her father, Rick Belicion, is of Filipino and Mexican descent. Sloane grew up in the cold atmosphere of Vermont. Sloane was always a girl who liked to make people happy and entertain them. Career '2006-2011: First acting gig, ''Honeybees Sloane Belicion first started acting when she was 12 years old. Sloane loved to entertain and sing. She had signed up to participate in a talent show at the mall while on vacation in Las Vegas. There, after her performance, Sloane was noticed by a talent scout who wanted to know more about her. Her parents extended their vacation so Sloane could meet with the talent scout and her team. The talent scout introduced Belicion to an agency that was based in Las Vegas that would work with Belicion on her skills. Belicion accepted the offer and began to audition and take classes. She flew back and forth across the country from Vermont a few times a month to do so. Sloane's first gig was in a Kidz Bop music video and commercial. She then went on to play a small recurring role on The Office in 2007. In late 2007, Sloane recieved a major recurring role on the new VH1 series Honeybees, a comedy show that followed an eccentric musical family where each family member had a musical talent. Belicion played the role of Jenny, their peppy next door neighbor who was the only neighbor who wasn't annoyed by the family. In 2010, in third season of the series, Belicion was promoted to a series regular. The show ended in 2011 after a short ten episode season 4. '2012-present: Acting after ''Honeybees; Nerd Girls; ''Sleight of Hand Since Honeybees ended, Belicion had a small role in the film ''Snow White and the Huntsman and 2014 was in the fourth installment of the Transformers film series, Transformers: Age of Extinction. Belicion also started modeling in 2012. In 2014, Sloane shot her first episode with Wiki Channel on the show Ackerman Agent where she played Emily, a girl who asks Troy out, in the episode "Friends." Later in early 2015, it was announced that Belicion landed the role of Shay Kim in the Wiki Channel pilot, Nerd Girls, starring actress and singer Olivia Staton. The pilot will began filming in mid-February 2015 and was picked up later that spring. The series aired on June 15, 2015 and was an instant hit. On the same day, the Wiki Channel original movie Temple Run aired in which Belicion played the supporting role Karma Lee. In the late spring and early summer of 2015, Belicion also shot a new Wiki Channel original movie titled Sleight of Hand, set for a October 2015 premiere as part of the channel's Halloween 2015 line up. Belicion plays the lead role of Danielle Hastings in the film and it is one of her biggest roles yet. The anticipated movie will air on October 23, 2015. Personal Life In her free time, Sloane loves to play soccer. She also takes her education very seriously and loves to read. Belicion also likes to sing and enjoys singing in cafes during open mic. Category:Jessie1010's actors Category:Females Category:Female Actors Category:Employed Actors